


Art: Do you think blue is my colour?

by mekare



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Other, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Ms Fraser has an important question for the new Ray.





	Art: Do you think blue is my colour?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [look_turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/gifts).



> TYK to my beta, [name redacted].


End file.
